nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). Must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell’s level to cast a spell. Class features progression Feature restrictions Armor related The benefits of the ranger’s chosen combat style and evasion apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style and evasion when wearing medium or heavy armor. Environment related The benefits of the ranger’s hide in plain sight and camouflage abilities only apply while in natural terrain. Combat style A ranger must select one of two combat styles to pursue: archery or two-weapon combat. This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict his selection of feats or special abilities in any way. The initial combat style choice is made at 2nd level. Basic At 2nd level, if the ranger selects archery, he is treated as having the Rapid Shot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selects two-weapon combat, he is treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Improved At 6th level, a ranger’s aptitude in his chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves. If he selected archery at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Manyshot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Mastered At 11th level, a ranger’s aptitude in his chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves again. If he selected archery at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Improved Precise Shot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Greater Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Favored enemy At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of creature from among those given on the below list. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on bluff, listen, sense motive, spot, and survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy from those given on the table. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by 2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the list. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Favored enemy choices Type (Subtype) *Aberration *Animal *Construct *Dragon *Elemental *Fey *Giant *Humanoid (aquatic, dwarf, elf, goblinoid, gnoll, gnome, halfling, human, orc, reptilian) *Magical beast *Monstrous humanoid *Ooze *Outsider (air, chaotic, earth, evil, fire, good, lawful, native, water) *Plant *Undead *Vermin Track A ranger gains Track as a bonus feat. Endurance A ranger gains Endurance as a bonus feat at 3rd level Woodland stride Starting at 7th level, a ranger may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him. Swift tracker Beginning at 8th level, a ranger can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. He takes only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Camouflage A ranger of 13th level or higher can use the hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment Spellcasting Beginning at 4th level, a ranger gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells, which are drawn from the ranger spell list. A ranger must choose and prepare his spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a ranger must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a ranger’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the ranger’s Wisdom modifier. A ranger's caster level is one-half his ranger level. Spellcasting is unaffected by armor-related failure. Spell progression Spell list 1st-level *Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. *Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. *Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. *Charm Animal: Makes one animal your friend. *Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. *Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. *Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. *Detect Snares and Pits: Reveals natural or primitive traps. *Endure elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius circle. *Hide from Animals: Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. *Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *Longstrider: Increases your speed. *Magic fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. *Pass without Trace: One subject/level leaves no tracks. *Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. *Resist energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals. *Summon nature's ally I: Calls animal to fight for you. 2nd-level *Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. *Bear's endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Cat's grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. *Cure light wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Hold animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. *Owl's wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Protection from energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. *Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. *Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. *Spike growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. *Summon nature's ally II: Calls animal to fight for you. *Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 3rd-level *Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. *Cure moderate wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. *Diminish Plants: Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. *Magic fang, greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/three caster levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). *Neutralize poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *Plant growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. *Reduce animal: Shrinks one willing animal. *Remove disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. *Repel vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. *Summon nature's ally III: Calls animal to fight for you. *Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. *Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. 4th-level *Animal growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. *Commune with nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. *Cure serious wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *Freedom of movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. *Nondetection M: Hides subject from divination, scrying. *Summon nature's ally IV: Calls animal to fight for you. *Tree stride: Step from one tree to another far away. Pre-release notes *The skills climb, jump and swim have been confirmed as not being implemented in NWN2. *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 will include it for the same reasons. *Healing and summoning magics are highly likely to be in NWN2 as they are almost integral to the magic system of DnD NWN comparison *The discipline and parry skills were created by NWN and are not features of DnD 3.5. It is unlikely that they will re-appear in NWN2 as they were not considered particularly successful. *NWN used a skill called animal empathy instead of wild empathy. *'Ranger' specific changes: **'Relfex' as a primary saving throw **d8 Hit die instead of d10 **optional archery path (NWN rangers were always given two-weapon fighting) **No longer gain medium armor proficiency for free. **gain Hide in plain sight and evasion for free. External resources *NWNWiki:Ranger *NWNWiki:Lore Category:Base classes Category:Confirmed_base_classes